


La Copa

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Un bar, Una palabrota, Y termina en algo lindo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Eustass entra a un bar una noche. No espera nada de la vida, más que seguir con sus ya conocidos hábitos de depredador sexual... Nunca sospecha que el moreno que conocería cambiaría su existencia.Ni que una maldita copa haría toda la diferencia.





	La Copa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Copa**

 

Es sábado por la noche. Pasan de las 10. Eustass Kid ha ingresado a un bar relativamente nuevo entre sus lugares favoritos, es la primera vez que llegase "temprano" a aquel sitio.

Toma un trago de la barra, mientras observa a su alrededor.

Demasiado habituado a chicas fáciles y chicos demasiado extrovertidos ese día opta por mirar, solamente mirar.

Hay una gran variedad, debe admitir.

Puede escoger con quien pasar la noche y, muy seguramente, conseguirá su objetivo sin demasiados problemas. Al menos, eso es lo que él cree.

Son las 11 cuando lo ve llegar.

Un moreno de ojos grises, piel adornada por tatuajes y unas ojeras que delatan su insomnio, por un momento, Eustass se cuestiona si aquel tipo no tendrá una enfermedad o algo, por que luce realmente jodido.

No es feo.

Pero no es necesariamente hermoso.

No del tipo que él está habituado.

Pero es diferente.

Kid le mira desde la barra, lo observa caminar hasta el fondo y saludar a otro tipo que, sin entender por qué, le ha resultado de lo más desagradable.

Es de tez bronceada, no sabe el color de sus ojos pues está demasiado lejos, pero un característico verde se nota en su cabello corto.

Ve a éste tomar como poseído por un largo rato, jarra tras jarra. A su lado, el moreno de enigmáticos ojos grises se limita a tomar de una sola copa.

¿Se emborrachara rápido?

¿O es simplemente precavido?

Tiene curiosidad al respecto.

Les mira desde su sitio por varias horas sin ser muy consciente de ello. El moreno le ha devuelto la mirada alguna vez, pero sin molestarse en mantener esta por demasiado tiempo. Él no puede más que sentirse ofendido.

Él es hermoso.

No, no de un modo jodidamente femenino o alguna mierda así.

Es masculino.

Quizá pinte sus uñas.

Y lleve algo de labial.

¡Pero es un maldito macho!

—Señor... Desde la mesa del fondo—indica el mesero, señalando al peli-verde, quien tiene alzada la copa, como esperando respuesta.

Eustass casi siente enrojecerse de furia.

Toma la copa y se levanta de su sitio. Camina con pasos irritados hasta la posición del par, donde el moreno sonríe con tal burla que siente su sangre hervir.

—Dudábamos si aceptarías la invitación o no—comenta el desconocido, el de ojos grises disimula una carcajada.

— ¡Puedes irte a la mierda!—revienta Kid, lanzándole el contenido de la copa directo al otro.

Zoro se ha puesto de pie casi como si tuviese un resorte. Le mira con furia y ante el reto en los ojos ámbar, aprieta los puños.

—Esa no es una actitud propia de una señorita, primor—comenta con saña, sabiendo ya que el otro  **odia ese modo de dirigirse a él.**

Trafalgar se mantiene callado cuando el primer golpe llega, se acomoda mejor en su asiento y solo mira como el par a iniciado una guerra de puños y patadas. Levanta apenas los vasos vacíos, evitando que los otros los rompan.

— ¡Maldito!

— ¡Cabrón!

El moreno solo ha rodado los ojos cuando nota la atención que generan. Los separa cuando Eustass le ha roto la nariz a Roronoa, luego de que este le rompiera el labio y dejara una gran hinchazón en el ojo.

—Te dije que era una mala idea—le recuerda el moreno al otro, Eustass les mira.

Los toma de los brazos y, escapando del guarda, los guía hasta los baños, donde cierra con seguro luego de asegurar que está vacío.

— ¿Son niños acaso? Si no pueden tomar con calma, no consuman alcohol, maldición...

Kid quien está por lejos menos alcoholizado puede notar entonces que el moreno lleva una mochila consigo, de donde ha sacado un mini-botiquín. Comienza a curar las heridas el peliverde mientras él se lava la cara a unos pasos.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo acompañándote a dar estos espectáculos—gruñe Law, terminando con Zoro, quien le mira con el ceño fruncido, y las mejillas rojas.

Para mañana, no recordará nada de eso.

—Y tú—dice, dirigiéndose a Kid—Se lo merecía, y me agrada que se lo hicieras saber, pero, ¿nunca te enseñaron a no caer en provocaciones?

Eustass está por responder un imperio cuando siente un algodón en sus heridas, y mira con curiosidad al moreno curarlo con calma, a veces picando con más ganas de las necesarias.

—Aprende la maldita lección... No aceptes nada de extraños.

—YO suelo ser el maldito extraño.

El moreno le mira con cierto aire burlón que hace al pelirrojo enojar.

—Con que es así...

Terminan luego de algunos minutos, y, cuando todo ha quedado listo, se miran por unos momentos.

—Trafalgar...

—Eustass.

No intercambian demasiadas palabras después, solo parten cada quien por su lado, Law medio cargando al peli-verde, quien sigue queriendo armar pleito, Kid, a unos pasos, no pudiendo evitar caer en sus provocaciones.

Ha sido la primera vez que alguien le ha provocado eso, seguirlo luego de salir del sitio.

Eustass se ve a sí mismo compartiendo parte del camino hasta que, finalmente, sus direcciones se separan, y le mira alejarse casi de la mano del peli-verde.

Esa noche no deja de pensar en esos ojos, que, desde lejos, le miraban curiosos.

Han pasado semanas desde ese incidente, Eustass ha comenzado a ir al bar de manera más frecuente, tratando de actuar "casual" sin lograrlo. El mesero pronto le reconoce, y, tras verlo por días seguidos, le informa que el moreno que busca no ha llegado al bar desde aquella ocasión.

Ese día se va medio intranquilo, y, decidido a olvidar esos ojos, entra al bar más próximo.

Ya en la barra, a punto de pedir, una copa es colocada delante de él. El chico del mostrador le señala a quien la envía, y, desde una esquina, solo, Trafalgar le sonríe pícaro.

Ese día Kid acepta sin más la copa, y se dirige a sentarse con el moreno.

Ese día, tal como el primero, le mira tomar de su copa poco a poco, mientras que él consume cual cisterna. Se odia, por lucir justo como el estúpido ese de cabello verde, pero disfruta del momento.

Trafalgar tiene un modo peculiar de tomar la copa, un modo que, de alguna manera, le hizo voltear a mirarlo por horas esa primera vez que le vio.

Esa noche se entera que en realidad, Zoro no es más que su mejor amigo, y que, además, tiene una relación con un crío menor que él, por lo que es Law quien siempre le acompaña al bar.

Eustass no deja de seducirlo desde entonces.

¿O habrá sido Trafalgar quien le sedujera desde ahí?

Está demasiado ocupado en la habitación de su cuarto, junto con el conocido cuerpo del moreno, como para preocuparse entonces por esa clase de detalles.

Ya está junto a él.

**Pronto van a casarse.**

Y, coño, para su boda....

_Eligió las copas de aquella vez._


End file.
